Klaine Connections
by Adam's glitterkitten
Summary: After Blaine leaves for New York to be on Broadway, he decides that he still can be in touch with Kurt, just not physically. KLaine letters, texts, and phone calls, First Klaine, so enjoy. Post Glee, in their early to mid 20s.
1. Chapter 1

Dear Kurt,

Hello, sweetie. It's Blaine. I'm actually writing this to you on my flight to New York. I'm going to miss you. Like, a lot. If I finish this before I arrive in New York, I'm going to send this out to you. Anyway, I'm not going to make this letter to long, because I am beyond tired!

Kurt, before I left the airport, I forgot to say I love you. So here it is: I love you. I didn't want to seem like a bad boyfriend for doing that. I also left you a gift in your bag. You might have already have got it, but if not, go look in it now! Also, if I have the time, I'm going to call you with every chance I get!

Well, I'm going to stop right here, because I'm dozing off. I love you, baby, and I'll write you later.

Love,  
>Blaine<p>

P.S: While I was writing, I thought of a new nickname for you. "Fairy". Don't take it the wrong way. I just think fairies are beautiful and unique, just like you! XOXO 


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Blaine,

Hi Blaine! I was so happy to see that I got a letter from you. You love me so much that you couldn't wait to write me a letter! That's beyond sweetness! That's fladorableness! That's "fluffy" and "adorableness" put together. Isn't that cute?

Anyway, I found your gift. I can't believe you got me a teddy bear! It's oh so fluffy! And so cute. He reminds me of you. And he's even wearing the most adorble fedora and blazer! THANK YOU SO MUCH! I wish I could hug you and give you your "approriate thank you" for a gift as cute as this.

So, how's it going in New York, honey? I hope you're having a great time. I miss you,too. I can't believe I won't be able to see you for a whole two or three months! It's going be so lonely without you to hold me in our bed! Oh well, I'll just hold the pillow that you sleep on. It should at least smell like you, if not, your hair at least.

I'm currently writing this at home in our bed. I'm watching some movie. I can't really tell what it is, but I think it some old western movie. Oh well.

Anywho, did you meet anyone yet? Did you go to the Statue Of Liberty? Do people in New York have those strange accents like we hear on T.V? Look at me, I'm asking questions without even thinking again. I must be lonely. Boo-hoo!

Anyway, I love you Blaine, but it's getting late. I'm really tired, so I'll guess we can probably have an actual conversation soon. You know, one where I can hear your beautiful voice!

Love You,  
>Kurt<p>

P.S: I do in fact like my nickname. It makes me feel magical! Your new one should be , "Teddy" because that's what I named the teddy bear you gave me. It reminds me of you in so many ways! XOXOXOXO


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Kurt,

I'm so glad you enjoyed your gift. I wanted to give you something to hold at night while I'm gone. I made the outfit. I based it on an outfit you wore in bed one night, and you know which one I'm talking about.

Anyway, I met someone in the lobby of my hotel. She's a 27 year old who's visiting her family for New Year's. We're going out for coffee tomorrow morning. Don't worry, it'll be different without you. Also, I got cursed out by some lady because I bumped into her and made her drop her meatball club. Not only do people in New York have those silly accents, some of them are rather rude!

Kurt, I miss you! I wish you were here with me. You should visit me. Maybe you can visit me? Forget it. Don't answer, I'm going to send you tickets with this letter. Don't deny them, because I sent them as a late Christmas gift.

Kurt, I want you. I just can't stop thinking about you. I miss the way you scream my name. I also miss how hot you look when you're having an orgasm. Damn, I go from romantic to horny in one letter. Oh well, I can't help it.

I can't help it. I'm going to call you. I might even call you before you get this letter, or even before I send it. I want to hear your voice so bad! Anyway, I love you baby.

Love,  
>Blaine <p>


End file.
